Angels and Demons: Happy Valentine's Day
by OmniaVanitas
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day...or not? Yaoi. Rated M for lemon. Yandere!Ventus/Vanitas/Ventus.
1. Chapter 1

**A****/N**: I wrote the original Chinese version of this story on Valentine's Day but just didn't have enough time to translate it into English on the same day. It's kinda late for Valentines now but anyway. **  
Warning**: don't expect Ventus to be your typical sweet and innocent Uke in this story. He's very OOC in this one. The best term to describe him in this story will be "Yandere". If you don't know what it means you can look it up on Wikipedia, it's actually in wiki (right above 'yaoi' xD). Well, the story is not a very happy Valentine story, in fact it's quite dark and twisted, so you are warned. (I just got inspired by a fan art on Pixiv site.)

Also this story is not beta'ed, sorry if it's full of mistakes. I'm not really in my right mind when I wrote this…

* * *

**Angels and Demons  
~Happy Valentine's Day~**

PART I

"Poor Vani, you are so poor, aren't you?

"No matter how badly I treat you, you'll never leave my side, you can never leave my side.

"Don't you think you are so pathetic?"

The blonde teen yanked a fistful of black hair as he forced another raven-haired boy who was curling up at the corner of wall to lift his head up. He was smiling innocently, like he didn't know or care how much pain his action would cause to the other teen.

"But at the same time, you are so cute~"

The charming smile on the beautiful face of the blonde boy was too angelic, anyone who saw that smile would think it was so pure and beautiful. Anyone who saw that smile would associate the angelic blonde boy with such words as "Pure Light" or so. However the raven boy was an exception, he was untouched by the too-perfect smile. Contrarily, he turned his head to side, not wanting to look at the fake smile pretended in that pair of perfect cerulean eyes.

He moved up his right hand trying to wipe off the blood around the corner of his mouth, but his hand was only quickly slapped away by the other boy. The blonde boy then slapped him hard on his face, making his already bruised cheek swollen even worse. More blood was now spilling out from the corner of his mouth. But the black-haired teen said nothing, did nothing. He bit on his lips, simply closed his golden eyes, and turned his head to side again.

"Does it hurt bad, Vani?"

Not allowing the other to ignore him, the blonde teen leaned his body over to the raven, he reached out both his hands to turn and cup the other's bruised face. He moved his fingers ever so gently to caress the raven's cheek that was covered with bruises and scratches, so gently that like he indeed wanted to expel the pain away from the raven by this gentleness, like he indeed cared for him. The soft voice was full of caring affections that could melt anybody's heart upon hearing it. But _he_ was an exception.

The corner of the raven's lips curled up, forming a smirk, his body started shaking as if he was laughing, but there were no laughing sound coming out from him, you could only hear some hissing-like noises as if it was squeezed out from his windpipe as his body shaking spastically.

"You know, if you were being a good boy as you should, it wouldn't have had to hurt that bad-"

The hands that were cupping his face were now moving down to his neck. The blonde suddenly tightened his grip on the other's neck forcefully, successfully ceased the inaudible laugh the raven was making as he was choking him.

"And I hate it when you're laughing like this."

The raven's features twisted in pain from the suffocation as his head was forced to lift up. He narrowed his icy golden eyes, glaring into the crystal blue eyes.

But he didn't see 'hostility' or 'hatred' in that pair of melt gold, what the blonde saw instead was just 'pity', he was pitying him, he dared to pity him.

He loosed his grip. The angelic smile now turned into sad frown.

"You love me. I know you love me. But then why did you just have to accept the chocolates from those girls!

"Does it make you so happy to receive chocolates from other people?"

The blonde boy lowered his head, turned his eyes to the trash-looking chocolates lying on the nearby floor. The package was all smashed and broken, one could only tell it was used to be a cute looking package from the lovely red ribbon that was still attaching to it loosely.

Dark jealous has consumed him.

He slapped the raven teen on face again, suddenly grabbed the other's wrist and violently smashed the raven's hand against the wall.

"Why? Just why do you have to accept their chocolate with this hand? Mine is enough for you!"

The raven gnashed his teeth in pain. Except the hissing from pain, he still hasn't said anything or did anything to resist.

"I know you love me, and only me! Then why you still accept other's chocolate! Answer me Vani, answer me!"

Tears started to slid down the blonde's beautiful cheek. The deep sadness in those crystal blue eyes made him look so vulnerable and weak, anyone who saw such eyes would feel heartbroken themselves. But, _he_ was again an exception.

The raven's shoulders were shaking again. He was laughing silently, he once again was laughing.

"See? You can't speak! You can't even laugh!"

The blonde straddled himself onto the raven's lap. He shoved the other's upper body against wall with his own body. He moved his hand to the raven's neck again, two long and fine fingers started to stroke the raven's Adam's apple and his collarbone ever so lightly, slowly drawing invisible circles. When he knew he had successfully stopped the other's laugh and caused the other's body to shiver because of his teasing gesture, he smiled, another shining angelic smile showed up on his face.

"You know Vani, you are a defect. You are a defective freak -…"

He kept caressing the raven teen's Adam's apple gently, and he knew the vocal cords behind there were too broken to make any sound anymore –

"A freak like you, who do you think would truly care for you? Who do you think would truly LOVE a freak like you?"

The blonde leaned to the side of the raven's head, lightly blowing air into his ear, while he was whispering vicious words into his ear with sweet and soft voice.

"Only me. I am the **only one** who truly loves you and you know that, don't you Vani?"

* * *

**A/N:** well, it was supposed to be a one-shot but my brain just died, couldn't do any language translating anymore. I'll finished the rest tomorrow...or at least I'll try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Yaoi (boy x boy), Crazy!Ventus, rated M for sexual content.

* * *

**Angels and Demons  
~Happy Valentine's Day~**

PART II

"_Only me. I am the __**only one**__ who truly loves you and you know that, don't you Vani?"_

The blonde boy purred seductively while slowly rubbing his hips against the raven's lap.

"They _hate_ you. All of them only think you are a devil, a cursed demon. You are just a defective freak in their eyes. The bitches gave you chocolates only to mock you. Why are you stupid enough to allow yourself to accept such humiliation?"

He didn't stop grinding himself against the raven while whispering cruel words. The position of straddling on top of the other teen allowed him to easily rub the other's sensitive groin with his body, he was using the same part of his grinding against the other's groin, causing the raven teen gasping and hissing because of the static friction he created. He smiled again, knowing the raven couldn't resist this.

"Vani, you are my 'shadow'. You don't deserve 'love' from other people, you don't deserve anything. You live, only for me. I am your only reason to exist, right? Vani, right?"

He once again moved his hands to caress the other's face lovingly, eventually grabbed the other's chin forcing him to lift up his head. The blonde lowered himself to capture the raven's lips with his own ones. The kiss wasn't so gentle though.

The raven boy frowned, but he didn't struggle against the forced kiss, he simply let the blonde abuse his lips hungrily, watching the blonde kissing him with narrowed golden eyes.

"You don't resist, because you love me, not because of Grandfather's order, right Vani?"

"I know Vani loves me. I love you too. I love you so much, too much, too much that I don't even know what I should do -…"

Tears started filling in the blonde's crystal blue eyes, glistening in a way making him look so sad and poor. No one could refuse to such beautiful eyes begging for love, yet the raven teen only deepened his frown in annoyance.

"Don't be angry at me, please, Vani, please. Look, I've made chocolate for you – "

The blonde sat back a little, took a small box out of the pocket inside his school uniform pant. In the little box, there was a piece of heart-shaped white chocolate.

"I made this specially for Vani. I've spent so much time on making it, so you _will_ eat it, okay?"

The raven winced at the blonde's words. For the first time, a flash of 'fear' could be caught in his golden eyes. He involuntarily withdrew further into the wall, but the blonde had no intention to let him go easily.

"Vani, look, this is _my heart_." The blonde handed the chocolate to the raven. "I give all my heart to you. So please, please don't ignore me, don't be angry at me, don't hate me, please?"

The raven remained still, features emotionless as if the blonde's words held no single meaning to him. Looking dejected, the blonde lowered his head, shoulders sagged. He looked like he almost wanted to cry, like he was hurt so badly that no one could resist the urge to give him a comforting hug. Yet there's always an _exception_.

"So, you are still angry at me, aren't you…"

The raven showed his clenched teeth as he opened his mouth, his quivering lips were the only indication of the anger he tried to suppress. You gotta be fucking kidding him if he'd ever accept the fucking chocolate or accept anything from the blonde haired devil. Never ever again! His _heart_? The last time he unsuspectingly ate the chocolate he gave him, it almost killed him. The chocolate mixed with virulent poison, took away his voice, almost took his life too. After he woke up from his comatose status, he found himself unable to speak again; he lost his voice, permanently.

"Pureness" is unnatural, abnormal existence.

Only he knew the true color of this so-call "Pure Light". He was the only one who knew _what_ this 'angel' in many people's eyes truly was. He was the only one who knew how deviant, twisted, sick this 'angel' really was.

"Then you leave me no choices…"

Sighing sadly, the blonde teen opened the little box, picked up the white chocolate, put it into his own mouth, after chewing couple times, he leaned over the raven, smashing his lips to the other's again.

Before the raven could act out his attempt to resist this time, he quickly grabbed the raven's both wrists, pinning them firmly against the wall, not giving him a single chance to resist. The blonde roughly forced the raven to part his lips open, pushing the half-melted chocolate into the raven's mouth using his strong tongue.

The thick sweet favor of chocolate made the raven teen want to puke. Yet soon enough, tongues started dancing together, entangled in heated battles for dominance. The blonde boy let go off the raven's wrists, wrapping his slender arms around the raven's neck, his body began to rub against the other once again, grinding their groins together.

This feeling…he indeed could not resist it. His Light knew too well how to turn him on. The blonde moaned seductively into his ear while kept grinding onto him. His body was now burning, hormones in blaze, weakening his will to resist what his Light was doing to him. He knew his Light was right, that he couldn't resist him, couldn't leave his side, couldn't fight back to hurt him, not just because of Xehanort's order. They were twins of _Light _and _Darkness_. They knew each other more than any one else did in this world. Despite his Light was hurting him all the time, he, being the _Shadow_ of his Light, could never truly escape from him.

"Vani, I love you, I love you, I love you so much! Please stay with me, stay by my side. I want you to be with me forever and ever!"

The blonde's kiss started to get more passionate. He trailed wet kisses along the raven's jawline, down along his strong neck, nipping and biting, further flaring the hormones up in both of them. When the blonde's fingers began to unbutton his black shirt, the raven finally snapped, he suddenly reached up to grip the blonde boy's slim shoulders with both of his hands –

'_Ventus, stop._'

Even though no sound was coming out from his mouth, the blonde was able to read his lips' movement.

"No! I don't want to stop! I won't stop even you don't want it! Vani is mine! You are all mine! Forever mine!"

The blonde boy shouted in burst of hysteria. He slapped away the hands on his shoulder angrily, he once again grab one of the other's wrists, took out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket as he already prepared for this. Within a blink second, he handcuffed the raven's one hand, twisted the other's arm to his back, grabbed the other hand and handcuffed both hands together behind the raven's back.

The raven teen widened his golden eyes in disbelief, shocked by the unexpected action. But all he could do now was to only watch his twin roughly tear open his black shirt, exposing his muscled broad chest into the air. Not only that, the blonde boy quickly reached to his waistband, loosed his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pant. When the boy saw the bulge under the black briefs, he smiled happily. The next moment, the blonde yanked both the raven's pants and boxers down his strong hips, making enough space to reveal the other's aroused member under his hot greedy gaze.

"You are_ this hard_ already…I know you do want me –"

He purred, wrapping the raven's twitching erection with his long and slender fingers, making the raven gasp at the feel of being touch by cool hands. The raven teen could do nothing but only watch his blonde twin bending down his head, moving his red lips close to his throbbing cock, blowing air lightly onto his heated skin, nuzzling at the tip with his cute little nose. The raven gasped sharply as the blonde's pink tongue lazed out of his mouth to swirl over his leaking tip like a kitten licking milk.

He could feel all his blood rushing down to his cock. His member instantly grew harder and larger in the blonde's hands. He could also feel the red lips that were lightly rubbing his tip have curled up into a smile. He opened his own mouth, trying to control his now-turning-into-pants breath.

The skilled pink tongue licked off his precum, the raven couldn't help but shut his eyes close as he felt the sudden sensation of a hot wet moist feeling wrapped around his cock. The blonde boy has opened his mouth to engulf his burning member. He sucked his twin's cock hard and lustfully, he simply loved the feeling how his Shadow's heated cock pulsing in his mouth. He wanted to make this joy stick in his mouth grow even larger, even harder. He wanted to make him lose all of his self-control.

Soon as he expected, the raven teen uncontrollably started to thrust his hip into his twin's mouth for more sensation.

"Mmmm…" The blonde moaned softly, the vibration he created in his mouth drove the raven teen wanting to thrust further, but only stopped by the blonde who held his hips down. The blonde kept torturing him with sinful kisses and suction on his tip, skillful fingers stroking along the shaft of his member, massaging sensitive spots on it and his balls at the same time. The overflowing bliss was madly running in the raven's blood vessels, making his cock hard and burning than ever.

"Vani are so aroused…are you sure you want me to stop now?"

Purring like a satisfied kitty, the blonde boy lifted his head up, his lust-tainted blue eyes looked up into the pair of melt gold eyes also full of flaring lust and want. He saw no more rejection in those golden eyes, instead it was burning fire of desire. He knew his twin was on the edge of losing control, yet he was still defying him by trying to hold back his want.

"Vani, you love me. You _want_ me. You _want_ my body. You know that."

Raising his body up, kneeling on his knees, the blonde teen started to slowly unbutton his own white shirts, intentionally brushing his fingers over his own collarbone and his pale soft skin on his now bared chest. The shirt slipped down from his smooth shoulders, meanwhile he reached to his pants, pulling both his pants and white boxers down. Only one of his slender legs completely got rid of the cloths, he didn't bother with the other side as his pants slipped down to the ankle of his other leg. He sat down on the raven's lap again, moaned at the feeling of the skin to skin contact.

"I know Vani want my body. I know rather than my mouth, you wish it is my tight little hole that your cock is shoving into, don't you? You wish it is my hot tight ass clamping on your cock, making you shoot all your juice into it as you cum hard, don't you?"

The blonde teen wrapped his fingers around his own member as he did the dirty talk, his other hand playing and pinching his own erected nipple teasingly. His pretty face was all flushed and dazed from the lust and need. He panted and moaned so seductively as he pumping his own member. He knew no one could resist to this seduction, this time, _he_ would be no exception.

He knew he was right when he heard the metallic noise the moving handcuffs made. He grinned happily as he pushed the other boy, who impatiently tried to move his body, back against the wall. His hands placed on the raven's muscled chest, his half-naked body leaned over as he started eagerly kissing the raven's lips and face. His body was writhing on the raven's lap, grinding their now exposed erections together, creating blissful friction that caused him moaning wantonly in pleasure, caused the raven boy panting and hissing heavily.

Completely restrained from any action, the raven boy was forced into a passive position. His only chance to take the offensive was when the blonde boy locked his lips with his. The blonde parted his bruised lips for him as he granted his entry, this time he submissively allowed the raven to devour his wet cavity aggressively with his strong tongue. Wrapping his arm around the raven's neck and head, the blonde teen moaned and groaned in ecstasy, engaging the raven to go bolder. Unable to swallow, saliva started to drip down from the corner of their inseparable, connected mouths.

"Ugh...Mmgh…Vani wants me. You want me. I'll give you. I'll give all you want to you. I'm yours to take…Ngh…"

Lips and tongues kept assaulting each other. The blonde loosed one of his arms. He reached down, grabbing both their aching members in his hand. After pumping a few times, He collected the precum from the tip of both their cocks, coating his fingers with slick fluids, then moving his hand to his back. He lifted his own butt up a bit to make it easier for his fingers to find the entrance. He bit his bottom lip as he was pushing two fingers into himself, it wasn't too hard to enter his own tight hole as the fingers were lubed, but still…The blonde tossed his head back, shut his eyes and moaned as he tried to push into himself further.

"Argh…"

Watching the blonde fingering himself was quite a view, finally pushed the raven over the edge. The fire burning in his golden eyes was no longer suppressed. He impatiently thrust his hips up, but the blonde caught his twitching cock on time. Guiding the raven's rigid cock, the blonde teen positioned his hips so that the head of the other's cock was aimed at the tight hole it soon would enter. The blonde took a breath, then slowly sitting down, he could feel the tip entering his tight hole, spreading his ring of muscle widely, he groaned in pain, but determined to sink down further, letting the raven's cock penetrating his body.

"Ah, Vani! Vani!"

Beautiful features twisted in pain, but he didn't stop himself, he kept sinking down on the raven's cock, until he impaled himself as the raven's member completely sheathed within him.

"Oh Vani, you're so hot, so large! Oh god, I feel so full. Vani you are stretching my hole so much. Ngh, ah, Vani, it hurts, it hurts so much, ah, Vani!"

Tears running down the blonde's pretty face, he cried out, accusing the raven for hurting him so much. His words only caused the other male's member enlarged even more inside him. He could feel the amazing heat and strong pulses from his twin's cock inside him as he clamped his inner walls tight on the rigid stick. This, was driving them both crazy.

"Ngh, ah, Vani, I-I love you! Why don't you understand, how much I love you. I don't know what to do without you, tell me you love me! Arghh!"

The blonde rose his body up and then sat back down again, impaled himself again as he groaned. He repeated this motion over and over again, wanting the sensation of having his dark twin's cock slide out and push into him, wanting the raven's rigid stick to scrape over his prostate to bring him heavenly bliss.

"Ahh! ! Ha! Argh! V-Vani! Vanitas!"

Unable to move according to his own will, the raven teen gnashed his teeth tightly, could do nothing but let his Light to ride him with his own pace and force. He could do nothing but listen to the wanton moaning from the boy riding above him, flaring up his lust and desire into burning inferno, driving him close to his blissful orgasm, driving him _insane_.

"Vani, embrace me! Hold my body in your arms! Why you not saying you love me? I want you to say you love me, like before, like the time when we were still young. You've said you love me before! Why are you not saying it any more? Why?"

He heard the boy above him scream and cry in despair. Handcuffed hands shaking violently, he opened his mouth, no matter how hard he tried, only broken, bizarre, meaningless noises came out from his throat.

Even if I wanted to _hug you_, you've taken away my_ freedom_.

Even if I wanted to_ say I love you_, you've taken away my _voice_.

"I love you so much, why can't you love me back? Why? Why? Why?"

Even if I wanted to _love you back_, you've already taken my_ heart_ away.

When both boys reached their climax, when he shot all his semen deep into the blonde's body _again_, he smiled, he finally managed to say something out with his broken voice –

"…Ventus…burn in hell…"

~FIN~

* * *

**A/N**: Well, I kinda fall in love with Yandere!Ven after I wrote this. Just curious, we all have seen how crazy and psychotic the dark side of Ventus, aka Vanitas is, so has anybody ever wondered what kind of person Ventus truly is if Vanitas hasn't been extracted from him? Maybe he can get as crazy as Vani, right? Anyway, just a thought.

Thanks for reading. I hope at least you enjoy the lemon.

Reviews? Anybody want more Crazy!Ven? (probably not…oh well…)


End file.
